


Ewan's Most Boring Fetish

by salixbabylon



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon
Summary: Fetish-wear does nothing for Ewan.Otherleather, however, does.





	Ewan's Most Boring Fetish

  
**Title:** Ewan's Most Boring Fetish  
**Author:** [](http://salixbabylon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://salixbabylon.livejournal.com/)**salixbabylon**  
**Pairing:** Eric/Ewan  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 1003  
**Disclaimer:** No offense meant at all to the real actors. This is just fiction, people.  
**Summary:** Fetish-wear does nothing for Ewan. _Other_ leather, however, does.  
**Notes:** For [](http://astrojen.livejournal.com/profile)[**astrojen**](http://astrojen.livejournal.com/) , who wanted some leather. Betaed by the increasingly-amazing [](http://helena-s-renn.livejournal.com/profile)[**helena_s_renn**](http://helena-s-renn.livejournal.com/).

  


Ewan's Most Boring Fetish

Ewan had a strange relationship with leather. It wasn't that he didn't like it. A hot bloke in leather trousers was, well, seriously hot. But a mediocre bloke in leather trousers was still just mediocre. The leather was a nice wrapping but it didn't really do much for him in and of itself, and frankly Ewan thought the whole leather uniform sported by Doms and fetishists everywhere just looked a bit silly.

Leather pants were nice, leather jackets were useful, and leather boots were, well, boots had their own separate category in the pervy part of Ewan's brain. But still, all by themselves, they weren't anything to get excited about unless they were on the feet of a man who excited Ewan no matter what he was wearing.

However.

There _was_ one sort of leather that did get Ewan a bit hot and bothered, and that was what he and Eric referred to as "functional leather." Biker's leathers. Not to be confused with biker-fetish wear, but actual, functional leather gear, roadwear for blokes on motorcycles.

He liked the effectiveness of the other materials that suits could be made of, the fact that they were washable was nice, but there was just something about the smell of comfortable old leathers... Like sweat and engine oil and fresh air and speed and everything that was brilliant about bikes.

Sometimes Ewan suggested that he and Eric go out for a ride just so he could see Eric in his leathers. He was always a bit too embarrassed to ask for the all-black ones specifically, though, so he was sometimes disappointed when Eric wore something else. He wasn't going to say anything, however; it was kind of a weird kink, even for Ewan.

At least that's how it all went until the day that it seemed Eric finally cottoned on. They'd gone for a ride and Eric had worn his comfortable old black leathers, and Ewan had had a hard-on pretty much for the entire ride. Which was good in a way because the vibrations were kind of nice, but bad because his cock had been bent at a weird angle for a long time and that wasn't nice at all.

Once they got back home, Ewan had quickly stripped off to his under-layer, boxers and a green t-shirt. Eric followed him inside and leaned on the kitchen doorjamb, smirking. "Have you been hard this whole time?"

Ewan snorted, got somewhat flustered, and poured himself some lemonade from the fridge to cover it. He noticed that Eric hadn't stripped off at all, just unzipped his jacket, which wasn't exactly a turn-off. His cock gave a visible jerk in the boxers.

"So you like leather," Eric prompted.

"No," Ewan replied a bit too hastily.

Eric gave him a shrewd look. "You like biker leather."

Ewan made a face. "Not _biker_ leather."

"No; functional leather," Eric agreed.

Ewan rolled his eyes. "Functional leather, then. Well." He shrugged. "Maybe a bit."

"A bit?" Eric asked, looking at Ewan's cock.

"All right, more than a bit," he admitted.

Eric laughed. "How come you never said anything?"

Ewan finished his drink and shrugged. "Dunno; just seemed a bit odd."

"Ewan. After all the things we've done, you thought _this_ was a bit odd?"

"It just seems so... normal," Ewan said, making a face at himself.

Eric laughed again, this time for several moments. Getting a hold of himself he said, "So you're embarrassed to have a normal, boring fetish?"

"I suppose."

"Hmmm..." Eric mused. "So what do you like about it?"

Ewan put the glass in the sink, then turned around, tilting his head to the side. "I like the way it looks," he said, looking over Eric's body hungrily. He sauntered closer and ran his fingers over the jacket. "I like the way it feels, of course." Ewan let his hands wander down Eric's sides, feeling his back, his arse, his thighs, his cock through the leather. He slid down and knelt, pressing his face to the bulge growing there.

"I like the way it smells," Ewan murmured. "The way sweat stays in it, the hint of machinery, metal and oil, outside air." He glanced up at Eric and grinned. "And _cock_. Four things I really love."

Eric chuckled and ran his fingers through Ewan's hair, encouraging him to go on.

"Taste, of course," Ewan said, pressing the flat of his tongue to the leather right over the head of Eric's prick. His fingers opened the buttons and pulled out the erection waiting there for him and sucked it into his wet, eager mouth impatiently.

Eric's head thumped back on the door frame as he groaned. His hands clenched on Ewan's shoulders, guiding his movements back and forth as Ewan worked his tongue against the crown with firm strokes, slurping messily. One hand massaged Eric's bollocks through the leather while the other shoved his own boxers out of the way so Ewan could pull himself off.

After such a long ride, Ewan was fucking _aching_ to come and he wasn't going to last more than a few minutes. He stopped moving his hand and just squeezed his cock, hard, trying to wait. Fortunately, Eric seemed to be not too far behind him; in very little time at all Eric was groaning deep from his belly and shooting his release over Ewan's talented tongue and down his throat.

Ewan swallowed and pulled off, leaning his head against Eric's leather-covered thigh. He closed his eyes, letting the scent and taste and sensation wash over him. His moan as he climaxed in his hand had a note of vulnerability to it. His hips thrust forward helplessly, breathing hard as he chased the last dregs of sensation. He collapsed against Eric's legs, drained.

"Hm. Not bad for such a boring fetish," he said thoughtfully after a few moments had passed.

Eric laughed and bent down to haul Ewan up, wrapping him in his arms. "Not bad at all," he said, leaning down for a kiss.

~end~


End file.
